LE chant du Chat
by RyuxBathory
Summary: Anna rêve de sa vie. Elle rêve de sa soeur, Dana. OC, j'ai rusée pour la publier.


**L** e casque sur les oreilles, la tête bougeait de gauche à droite, ou d'avant en arrière, selon ce qu'elle sentait. Oh, elle se foutait bien de danser comme une abrutie, les 17 étages en ascenseur du bureau lui laissaient le temps de se laisser imprégner de la musique. Les yeux clos, elle laissait les images défiler dans son esprit fertile.

Au début, ce fut un vaisseau volant aux voiles couleur crème, avec son équipage de valeureux hommes, fidèle au tigre qu'elle était, comme était sur son drapeau, dans un monde lointain, navigant sur les nuages pour le monde imaginaire. Mais le doux voyage fut bouleversé par un dragon aux écailles rouges, qui planta ses griffes noires dans la coque du précieux « Green Cat ». Oh, que cela ne tienne. Son imagination fertile, magique, lui avait donné deux pistolets attachés à ses hanches, dans sa tenue de pirate crème et brune, ses cheveux roux volant au vent, sous son chapeau. D'un coup, en visant, un sourire aux lèvres supérieures, elle tira une rafale de balles de mithril du canon ouvragé sur le serpent à aile qui, chatouillé par les projectiles, rugit férocement en renversant le bateau, faisant tomber ses occupants dans le vide. Mais que cela ne tienne, nous sommes héros de nos rêves, et la rouquine s'agrippa à un cordage, remontant à la force de ses dents, mais sans ses deux pistolets, perdu dans la chute. Se balançant, elle sauta sur le dos du reptile, vérifiant que sa rapière était toujours à sa hanche, avant de bondir, visant l'œil de la créature. Une rafale de la part des ailes du dragon la fit juste empaler une des pattes du monstre, avant qu'elle ne sorte son dernier atout, une grenade artisanale, et qu'elle vise la bouche de la bête, qui, gourmande, la goba. Après tout, n'était-elle pas une héroïne ? Le dragon, après un hoquet, explosa dans une gerbe de viande, d'étincelles et de sang, tachant, avec le bateau, inondant la rousse, qui ouvrit les yeux pour chasser cette image qu'elle avait fini de peindre.

Puis les referma, sur cette fois une taverne battant son plein, un soir, dans les lumières jaunes et fades des bougies, mais le tableau était coloré, car les gens étaient heureux, vivants. Partout, des rires, des blagues salaces, des tapes sur les fesses des femmes. Taverne où elle buvait, entourée de soldats, portant la livrée verte et noire de leur pays, le pays de Brigit, Déesse toute puissante. Dans cette taverne, appelée le Chat de verre, le monde était à la joie. La princesse se mariait, le Roi était en bonne santé et bon, la reine à nouveau enceinte et le prince héritier c'était trouvé une épouse. Ah, ce soir, c'était la fête, le bonheur ! Mais quelques instants plus tard, les rires avaient fait place aux hurlements de douleur, de peur, à la crainte et l'horreur du sang, des flammes et de la haine. Des hommes des montagnes, véritables molosses, étaient entrés dans la douce taverne et la saccageaient. Déjà, les soldats à la livré verte avaient réagi, fondant dans tous les coins pour combattre et sauver les vies des innocents. L'épée lourde, de fantassin, dans la main, la rousse dansait à la lueur des flammes pour trancher les gorges et autres parties des corps. Le tableau serait rouge, car au coin de l'œil, elle ne put sauver une gamine d'une quinzaine d'années d'un coup de couteau dans la gorge. Ses yeux verts et sa chevelure noire avaient donné le nom à la taverne. La fille de l'aubergiste était morte pour avoir voulu défendre ce qu'elle fut le mieux. Un pays de par ses couleurs. Alors, la rousse secoua la tête, chassant les yeux larmoyants et suppliants de son esprit.

Les yeux se fixèrent pendant un instant sur le ciel bleu qu'elle voyait par dehors l'ascenseur, tandis que l'image morbide d'y à 12 ans la hantait.

Ses poings qui venaient d'étrangler leur mère, aux cheveux noirs comme des corbeaux, ses yeux gris fermés à jamais. Le visage rouge de son père, assorti à cette tignasse rouge qu'il n'avait jamais entretenue, serti de deux pierres bleues, la regardait avec haine, brandir son couteau. Elle avait 18 ans, à ce moment-là. Sa sœur en avait 14. Toujours considérée par le père comme n'étant pas sa fille. Pour ça, il lui avait arraché un de ses yeux vert-de-gris. Pour ça, il la battait tous les jours. La petite Dana. Pour ça, aujourd'hui, elle venait de courir dans la rue, et il lui avait roulé dessus avec la petite Twingo jaune.

Le pare-chocs était encore couvert de sang et de cervelle, et sous une des roues, était encore coincé le bras disloqué de l'enfant silencieux. Du sang couvrait le bitume, des entrailles rougies qui ne tenaient que par la force du tissu tendu. Du chaton aux yeux vert-de-gris. Et elle, elle était folle de rage. Une fois sûre qu'elle esquiverait son fou de père, elle jeta l'arme, courant vers le corps étendu, les yeux en larmes. Et doucement, elle avait pris la tête encore respirant de sa sœur, l'avait posé sur ses genoux. Elle lui caressait les cheveux, lui disant que tout irait bien. Elle vivait encore, ses lèvres violettes de coup, son autre œil clos et tuméfié, et la respiration courte. La rousse entendait les sirènes des secours. La voisine avait appelé les flics, les secours.

 _« Aller la Rousse, on se lève et vient »._

Elle refusa d'obéir à cette voix soi-disant paternelle. Elle aurait pu se lever, laisser sa sœur-là. Mais au lieu de ça, quand les pompiers réussirent enfin à soulever la voiture, quand les policiers avaient emmené l'homme, quand les secours avaient posé un masque sur le visage du chaton, elle savait que c'était trop tard. Elle savait déjà qu'elle irait fleurir deux tombes. Deux jours plus tard, son père était retrouvé mort empoisonner dans la cellule. Aucune enquête ne fut ouverte sur sa mort. Ses rares possessions allèrent à Anna Mcculain, dernière héritière. Et 12 ans plus tard, elle avait tout vendu. Sauf la statuette de chaton qui trônait sur le bureau. Cadeau que sa sœur aurait dû avoir à ses 15 ans.

 _C'est fou, les émotions que la musique apporte._


End file.
